Twilight Karaoke!
by Narceine
Summary: The Twilight characters sing karaoke! I suck at summaries but please try and review.
1. Bella

**Hello people and I'm here with a Twilight karaoke fic. Every character is going to sing a different song that I've picked out for them (MUAHAHAHA!) and the other characters get 2 watch and comment. So first up, we're gonna have Bella sing a song that makes her think of new moon, when Edward left her.**

**I always needed time on my own**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cried**

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lied, is made up on your side**

**When you walked away, I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

Edward: Did I really make her feel this bad?

Jacob: Wow she's really good! Go Bella!

Alice: -suddenly with a bullhorn and a foam finger- GO BELLA!

Everyone: O.o

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When your gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**

**And make it okay**

**I miss you**

Jasper: Wow, you really made her feel bad.

Edward: Are her emotions that pissed?

Jasper: More like depressed

Jacob: You're a great singer Bells! Keep going!

**I've never felt this way before**

**Everything that I do, reminds me of you**

**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**

**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**

**When you walk away, I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

Author: Wow she's a great singer!

Emmett: YEAH! I LOVE this song!!!

Everyone: -.-'

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**

**And make it okay**

**I miss you**

**We were made for each-other**

**Out here forever**

**I know we were**

**Yeah-Yeah!**

**If all I ever wanted was for you to know**

**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**

**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me**

**Yeah!**

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When You're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear will always get me through the day**

**I make it okay**

**I missss youu…..**

**Hmmm**

Everyone: -clapping- GREAT JOB!

Edward: I'm so sorry love, I didn't know I made you feel that bad..

Bella: It's okay, as long as you're back

-kiss passionately-

Everyone + EB fangirls: AWWWWWW!!!!!!!

Author: Next up singing, EMMETT!

Emmett: YAY! What am I singing

Author: -smiles evily- You'll see…MUAHAHA

**Author: Okay so I hope you liked my first chappy ^ . ^**

**I'll definitely be making more. Now…Jasper?**

**Jasper: Please read and review, no flames. Song used- When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne**

**Author: Thank you**


	2. Emmett

Author: Alright, next up is Emmett. And boy, do I have a treat for you! But first…

Jasper: AmytheHedgehog14 does not own the Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does. Why are you making ME do this?

Author: Idk, it's fun?

Jasper: =(

Author: Oh lighten up, You'll LOVE this next one! Emmett is going to sing…Drum roll please

Edward: -pulls drumset out of nowhere- drrrrmmmmmmmmm

Author:………….I Feel Pretty!

Emmett: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?

Everyone: -cracking up-

Emmett: Oh fine.

**I feel pretty**

**Oh so pretty**

**I feel pretty and witty and BRIGHT! (and bright)**

**And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight**

**Any girl who isn't me tonight!**

Everyone: -On the floor laughing- XD XD XD XD XD XD

Author: Forgive me now?

Jasper: YES! XD

**I feel charming, oh so charming**

**It's alarming how charming I feel**

**And so pretty**

**That I can hardly believe that I'm real**

**(That I can hardly believe I'm real**

**That I'm real!)**

Rosalie: Oh god, I'm married to a Gaylord!

Edward: We need to videotape this for Youtube!!

**See the pretty girl in that mirror there?**

**Who can that attractive girl be?**

**Such a pretty face**

**Such a pretty dress**

**Such a pretty smile**

**Such a pretty me!**

**Such a pretty smile**

**Such a pretty me!**

**I feel stunning, and entrancing**

**Feel like running and dancing for joy! (Dancing for joy!)**

**For I'm loved, by a pretty wonderful boy!**

Everyone: XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Emmett: Oh shut up!

Author: -holding back laughter- okay..that's it for today. Next up singing is…Alice!

Alice: Please don't make me sing some weird song..

Author: Don't worry. You have a normal song. Now..Jasper?

Jasper: Please read and review, no flames!


	3. Alice

Author: I'm back with another chappy of Twilight Karaoke! Now, Jasper?

Jasper: AmytheHedgehog14 does not own the Twilight characters.

Author: Okay, today Alice is going to be singing!

Alice: What am I singing? What am I singing? What am I singing?

Author: Calm down!

Jasper: -sends a wave of calm- She's calm.

Author: Thanks. Now, you're gonna be singing…………Miracle!!

Alice: Yay! I love that song!

**Boy meets girl**

**You were my dream, my world**

**But I was blind**

**You cheated on me from behind**

**So on my own **

**I feel so all alone**

**Though I know it's true**

**I'm still in love with youuu**

Roaslie: She's pretty good.

Bella: She's REALLY good!

Emmett: SHHH! I'm listening!!

**I need a miracle**

**I wanna be your girl**

**Give me a chance to see**

**That you were made for me**

**I need a miracle**

**Please let me be your girl**

**One day you'll see, it can happen to me, can happen to me**

**(music goes on for a looong time)**

Bella: WOOO! Go Alice!

Jasper: You're doing great.

Alice: -over music- Thanks!

**Day and night**

**I'm always on your side**

**Though I know, for sure**

**My love is real, my feelings pure**

**So take a try**

**No need to ask me why**

**Cause I know, it's true**

**I'm still in love with youuu!**

**I need a miracle**

**I wanna be your girl**

**Give me a chance to see**

**That you were made for me**

**I need a miracle**

**Please let me be your girl**

**One day you'll see**

**It can happen to me, can happen to me**

Everyone: -clapping- WOO!

Alice: Thank you!

Author: Next time, Jasper will be singing one of my favorite songs!

Jasper: I'm scared

Author: Don't be. It's a good song. Now…

Jasper: -sigh- Please read and review, no flames. Song used- Miracle by Cascada

Author: Bye!


	4. Jasper

Author: Yay! Jasper is gonna sing my favorite song!! You'd better do well!

Jasper: …

Author: Do the disclaimer!

Jasper: AmytheHedgehog14 does not own the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Author: Thank you, now Jasper is gonna sing……Fall For You!!

Edward: That song is nice.

Bella: It's awesome!

**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting**

**And could it be that we have been this way before?**

**I know you don't think that I am trying**

**I know you're wearing thin down to the core**

**But hold your breath**

**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**

**Over again, don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true**

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

**You're impossible to find**

Author: Wow, he's good.

Alice: YAY SWEETIE!

Everyone: O.o

**This is not what I intended**

**I always swore to you I'd never fall apart**

**You always thought that I was stronger**

**I may have failed but I have loved you from the start**

**Ohhhhh**

**But hold your breath**

**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**

**Over again, don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true**

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

**It's impossible**

**So breath in so deep**

**Breath me in**

**I'm yours to keep**

**And hold on to your words**

**Cause talk is cheap**

**And remember me tonight**

**When you're asleep**

Edward: He is good.

Rosalie: I agree

Author: WOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: O.O

**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**

**Over again, don't make me change my mind**

**Cause I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true**

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

**Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**

**Over again, don't make me change my mind**

**Cause I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true**

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

**You're impossible to find**

Everyone: -Wooo!

Author: WOOOOO!

Everyone: O.o

Author: -goes and hugs Jasper- Good job!

Alice: Hey! Hands off my man!

Author: Oops….=)

Jasper: Lemme guess…..Please read and review, no flames. Song used- Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade

Author: -still blushing from hugging Jasper- Next time we'll have Carlisle sing. Sorry you haven't been able to say much

Carlisle: It's alright.

Author: Bye!!!!


	5. Carlisle

Author: Yay! I'm back!! Before I tell you guys what Carlisle is gonna be singing, Jasper has 2 do the disclaimer thingie.

Jasper: AmytheHedgehog14 does not own the Twilight characters.

Author: Okay….Carlisle is gonna sing…………….

Carlisle: I'm scared

Author: You should be

Carlisle: O.o

Author: This is why I'm hot!

Carlisle: What!?!?! I can't rap!!!

Author: That's what makes it funny =P

Edward: I gotta see this!

Emmett: I call front row seat!!!

Esme: Oh gosh…

**This is why I'm hot**

**This is why I'm hot**

**This is why, This is why**

**This is why I'm hot**

**This is why I'm hot**

**This is why I'm hot**

**This is why, This is why**

**This is why I'm hot**

**I'm hot cause I'm fly**

**You aint cause you not**

**This is why, this is why**

**This is why I'm hot**

Everyone: XD XD

Rosalie: He can't rap for his life!

Author: I'm soo good XD

**This is why I'm hot**

**I don't gotta rap**

**I can sell a mill saying nothing on the track**

**I represent New York**

**I got it on my back**

**Niggas say that we lost it**

**So Imma bring it back**

**I love the dirty dirty**

**Cause niggas show me love**

**The ladies start to bounce **

**As soon as I hit the club**

**But in the Midwest**

**They love to take it slow**

**So when I hit the ****

**I watch you get it on the floor**

**And if you need it hyphy **

**I take it to the Bay**

**Frisco to Sac-Town**

**They do it every day**

**Compton to Hollywood**

**As soon as I hit LA**

**I'm in that low low**

**I do it the Cali way**

**And when I hit Chi**

**People say that I'm fly**

**They like the way I dress**

**They like my attire**

**Move crowds from side to side**

**They ask me how I do it and I simply reply…**

Bella: Holy crap this is funny.

Edward: I would have never imagined Carlisle rapping.

Author: I used to sorta like that song…

**This is why I'm hot**

**This is why I'm hot**

**This is why, this is why**

**This is why I'm hot**

**This is why I'm hot**

**This is why I'm hot**

**This is why, this is why **

**This is why I'm hot**

**This is why I'm hot**

**Catch me on the block**

**Every other day**

**Another bitch another drop**

**16 bars, 24 pop**

**44 songs, nigga gimme what you got**

**I'm in their driving cars**

**Push em off the lot**

**I'm into shutting stores down so I can shop**

**If you need a bird I can get it chopped**

**Tell me what you need you know I get em by the flock**

**I call my homie black meet on the ave**

**I hit Wash Heights with the money in the bag**

**We're into big spinners**

**See my pimping never dragged**

**Find me with different women you niggas never had**

**For those who say they know me know I'm focused on my cream**

**Player you come between you'd better focus on the bleam**

**I keep it so mean the way you see me lean**

**And when I say I'm hot nigga this is what I mean**

Esme: Oh….my….gosh…

Jasper: Oh crap! XD

Author: He's kinda off…

**This is why I'm hot**

**This is why I'm hot**

**This is why, this is why**

**This is why I'm hot**

**This is why I'm hot**

**This is why I'm hot**

**This is why, this is why**

**This is why I'm hot**

**This is why I'm hot**

**Shorty see the drop**

**Ask me what I paid and I say yeah I paid a gaup**

**And then I hit the switch that take away the top**

**So chicks round the way they call me cream of the crop**

**They hop in the car**

**I tell em all aboard**

**We hit the studio they say they like how I record**

**I gave you black train and I did you wrong**

**So everytime I see em man they tell me that's their song**

**They say I'm the bomb**

**They love the way the charm hanging from the neck**

**They compliments the arm, which compliments the ear**

**Then comes the gear**

**So when I hit the room shorties stop and stare**

**Then niggas start to hate rearrange their face**

**Little do they know I keep em by the waist side**

**I reply nobody's gotta die**

**Similar to Lil Wizzy cause I got that fire**

Everyone: -with their mouths hanging open- ……=O

**This is why I'm hot**

**This is why I'm hot**

**This is why, this is why**

**This is why I'm hot**

**This is why I'm hot **

**This is why I'm hot**

**This is why, this is why **

**This is why I'm hot**

Alice: OMG

Bella: How many times did you say the 'n word' in that song?

Carlisle: I don't know…40 maybe?

Renesmee: Nigga!

Bella: NO!! Honey that's a BAD word. Never say that word okay?

Renesmee: okay..

Author: Okay..moving on…Jasper?

Jasper: -still trying to hold back laughter- okay…Please read and review, no flames. Song used- This is why I'm hot by Mims

Author: Next time Edward is gonna be singing.

Alice: Oh and this is for hugging my husband! –runs at her with a bat-

Author: O.o OH SHIT!

BANG!

Author: unghhh uhhhh duhhhh

Emmett: Ouch…

Alice: -pleased with herself- =D

Jasper: O.o


	6. Edward

Author: -with bandages wrapped around her head- I'm back with another chapter of Twilight Karaoke. Jasper…

Jasper: AmytheHedgehog14 does not own the Twilight characters.

Author: Thank you.

Alice: Grrrr…

Author: ….hehe….Edward is going to be singing Right Here Waiting.

Edward: Okay, it's not too bad.

Bella: Aww, that song is so romantic!

Jacob: Grr…..

Author: Calm down Jacob!

**(piano plays)**

**Oceans apart**

**Day after day**

**And I slowly go insane**

**I hear your voice on the line**

**But it doesn't stop the pain**

**If I see you next to never, how can we say forever?**

**Wherever you go, whatever you do**

**I will be right here waiting for you**

**Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks**

**I will be right here waiting for you**

Bella: Awww….

Jacob: -mumbles- he's not that great…

Edward Fangirls: AAAHHHH!!! HE'S SO AWESOME!!

**I took for granted, all the times**

**That I thought would last somehow**

**I hear the laughter, I taste the tears**

**But I can't get near you now**

**Oh can't you see it baby, You've got me goin crazy**

**Wherever you go, whatever you do**

**I will be right here waiting for you**

**Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks**

**I will be right here waiting for you**

**I wonder how we can survive**

**This romance**

**But in the end if I'm with you I'll take the chance**

**Oh can't you see it baby**

**You've got me goin crazy**

**(piano plays)**

Bella: Aww, he's so romantic!

Alice: You have such a sweet guy

Rosalie: You're lucky.

Jacob: -grumbles-

Author: Aw, be happy Jake!

**Wherever you go, whatever you do**

**I will be right here waiting for you**

**Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks**

**I will be right here waiting for you**

**-Bella runs up and hugs Edward. They kiss passionately.-**

**Everyone but Jacob: AWWWWWW!!!!!!!**

**Jacob: Grrrrrr…..**

**Author: Aww, some people do like you.**

**Edward Fangirls: KILL JACOB!!**

**Author: Um….not them…but yeah.**

**Jacob Fangirls: YAY JACOB!**

**Author: See! You have fans too!**

**-Jacob get's a little happier-**

**Author: Aw, lemme get a hug!**

**-Author hugs Jacob-**

**Everyone: Awwww!!**

**Author: Shut up.**

**Emmett: You really like to hug people don't you?**

**Author: Yup. Hugging is niiiice.**

**Bella: I'm guessing you're a Jacob fangirl?**

**Author: …no…well….. I like both Jacob and Edward!**

**Alice: And Jasper?**

**Author: -blushes- no…**

**Jasper: Okay! Please read and review, no flames. Song used- Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx.**

**Author: -still hugging Jacob- Hehe..Oh yeah! Next singing is Jacob!**


	7. Jacob

Author: -still hugging Jacob- hey and I'm back with another chappy of Twilight Karaoke!! I'm glad you guys like it so far. But before I let go of Jacob –sniffle- Jasper?

Jasper: -rolls eyes- AmytheHedgehog14 does not own twilight characters.

Jacob: Okay, so what am I singing?

Author: SOS. The idea came from girlpower8900

Emmett: Oh, that's a good song.

Jacob: Okay.

Author: Oh…-lets go of Jacob-

**Told you I made dinner plans**

**You and me and no one else**

**That don't include your crazy plans**

**Well I'm done**

**With awkward situations empty conversations**

**Ooooh this is an SOS**

**Don't want a second guess**

**This is the bottom line it's true**

**I gave my all for you**

**Now my hearts in two**

**And I can't find the other half**

**It's like I'm walking on broken glass**

**Better believe I bled**

**It's a call I'll never get**

Bella: Wow, he's good

Rosalie: Who knew the dog could sing?

Author: WOO!

**So this is where the story ends**

**A conversation on IM**

**Well I'm done with texting**

**Sorry for the miscommunication**

**Ooooh this is an SOS**

**Don't want a second guess**

**This is the bottom line**

**It's true**

**I gave my all for you**

**Now my hearts in two**

**And I can't find the other half**

**It's like I'm walking on broken glass**

**Better believe I bled**

**It's a call I'll never get**

**Next time I see you**

**I'm giving you a high five**

**Cause hugs are overrated**

**Just FYI**

Author + Jacob Fangirls: WOOOOOHOOOOO!!!!

Everyone: ....

**Ooooh this is an SOS**

**Don't want a second guess**

**This is the bottom line**

**It's true**

**I gave my all for you**

**Now my heart's in two**

**Ooooh this is an SOS**

**Don't want a second guess**

**This is the bottom line it's true**

**I gave my all for you**

**Now my heart's in two**

**And I can't find the other half**

**It's like I'm walking on broken glass**

**Better believe I bled**

**It's a call I'll never get**

-everyone cheers-

Author: See Jacob, people do like you!

-Jacob smiles-

-Author stares at Jacob for 5 minutes-

Rosalie: Um, hellooo??

Author: Oh yeah, right. Jasper?

Jasper: Please read and review, no flames. Song used- SOS by Jonas Brothers

Author: Next time I'll have Rosalie sing.

Rosalie: -sarcastically- Oh, yay.

Author: BYE!


	8. Rosalie

Author: We're baaaack! MUAHAHAHA!

Everyone: O.o

Author….KIDDING!

Jasper: Do I have to do the disclaimer?

Author: YES!

Jasper: -sigh- AmytheHedgehog14 does not own the Twilight characters. They still belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Author: Thank you.

Jasper: -growl-

Author: Okay, Rosalie is going to be singing Hot.

Rosalie: Okay, not too bad.

**Oooh, uh oh, uh ohhh**

**You're so good to me**

**Baby! Baby.**

**I wanna lock you up in my closet**

**When no one's around**

**I want to put your hand in my pocket**

**Because you're allowed**

**I want to drive you into the corner**

**And kiss you without a sound**

**I wanna stay like this forever**

**I'll say it loud**

**Now you're in**

**And you can't get out**

**You make me so hot!**

**You make me wanna drop!**

**You're so ridiculous!**

**I can barely stop!**

**I can hardly breath!**

**You make me wanna scream!**

**You're so fabulous!**

**You're so good to me!**

**Baby! Baby.**

**You're so good to me!**

**Baby! Baby…**

Emmett: Wow, she's awesome! GO ROSE!

Alice: She IS good.

Jacob: So the blonde can sing.

**I can make you feel all better**

**Just take it in**

**And I can show you all the places**

**You've never been**

**And I can make you say everything**

**That you never said**

**And I will let you do anything **

**Again and again**

**Now you're in**

**And you can't get out**

**You make me so hot!**

**You make me wanna drop!**

**You're so ridiculous!**

**I can barely stop!**

**I can hardly breath!**

**You make me wanna scream!**

**You're so fabulous!**

**You're so good to me!**

**Baby! Baby. **

**You're so good to me!**

**Baby! Baby.**

**Kiss me**

**Gently**

**Always I know**

**Hold me**

**Love me**

**Don't ever go**

Everyone: -over the music- Wooo!!!

**You make me so hot!**

**You make me wanna drop!**

**You're so ridiculous!**

**I can barely stop!**

**I can hardly breath!**

**You make me wanna scream!**

**You're so fabulous! **

**You're so good to me!**

**You make me so hot!**

**You make me wanna drop!**

**You're so ridiculous!**

**I can barely stop!**

**I can hardly breath!**

**You make me wanna scream!**

**You're so fabulous!**

**You're so good to me!**

**Baby! Baby.**

**You're so good to me!**

**Baby! Baby.**

**You're so good.**

Everyone: Woooo!!!!!!!!

-Rosalie bows-

Jacob: she's a little full of herself.

Rosalie: -growls-

Jacob: O.o

Author: Alright! We only have 2 more people to go! But next is Esme!!

Jasper: I know I know. Please read and review, no flames. Song used- Hot by Avril Lavigne.


	9. Esme

Author: Hey! Only this one and 1 to go and all the main characters have sang their karaoke!!! YAY!

Jasper: AmytheHedgehog14 does not own the Twilight characters.

Author: Okay. Esme is going to sing Hot n Cold!!!

Alice: Ooh I LOVE that song!!

Esme: Okay. Doesn't sound too bad.

**You change your mind like a girl changes clothes**

**Yeah you PMS like a bitch **

**I would know**

**And you always think**

**Always speak critically**

**I should know**

**You are no good for me**

**Cause you're hot and you're cold**

**You're yes and you're no**

**You're in and you're out**

**You're up then you're down**

**You wrong when it's right**

**It's black and it's white**

**We fight we break up**

**We kiss we make up**

**You, you don't really wanna stay, no**

**You, you don't really wanna go, oh**

**Cause you're hot and you're cold **

**You're yes and you're no**

**You're in and you're out**

**You're up then you're down**

Carlisle: Wow, she's good. YAY ESME!!

Everyone: ….

-Carlisle starts dancing-

Everyone: O.O

**We used to be just like twins**

**So in sync**

**The same energy now's a dead battery**

**Used to laugh bout nothing**

**Now you're plain boring**

**I should know**

**That you're not gonna change**

**Cause you're hot and you're cold**

**You're yes and you're no**

**You're in and you're out**

**You're up then you're down**

**You wrong when it's right**

**It's black and it's white**

**We fight we break up**

**We kiss we make up**

**You, you don't really wanna stay, no**

**You, you don't really wanna go, oh**

**Cause you're hot and you're cold **

**You're yes and you're no**

**You're in and you're out**

**You're up then you're down**

**Someone call the doctor**

**Got a case of a love bipolar**

**Stuck on a rollercoaster**

**Can't get off this ride**

Everyone: -clapping- woo!

**You change your mind like a girl changes clothes**

**Cause you're hot and you're cold**

**You're yes and you're no**

**You're in and you're out**

**You're up then you're down**

**You wrong when it's right**

**It's black and it's white**

**We fight we break up**

**We kiss we make up**

**You, you don't really wanna stay, no**

**You, you don't really wanna go, oh**

**Cause you're hot and you're cold **

**You're yes and you're no**

**You're in and you're out**

**You're up then you're down**

**Down, down, down.**

Everyone: Yay Esme!

Carlisle: Good job sweetie!

Author: Alright sorry to break up the old people love.

Carlisle: Hey!

Author: What? You're like centuries old!

Carlisle: No, I'm only 20.

Author: …

Jasper: Please read and review, no flames. Song used- Hot n Cold by Katy Perry.

Author: Next time we'll end the fanfic with Renesmee!!

Bella: I swear, if you make her sing anything bad…

Author: Don't worry!


	10. Renesmee

Author: Here's our last karaoke singer! Renesmee!!

Renesmee: What am I going to sing?

Author: I'll tell you in a second. But first…

Jasper: AmytheHedgehog14 does not own the Twilight characters. They still belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Author: Okay. Renesmee will be singing……..Outside Looking In!

Jacob: Go Nessie! You can do it!

**(in a more light, high pitched voice)**

**You don't know my name**

**You don't know anything about me**

**And you've been all wrong**

**Not who you think I am**

**You've never given me a chance.**

**You don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd**

**You don't know what it's like to be left out**

**And you don't know how it feels**

**To be your own best friend**

**On the outside looking in**

Bella: Aww. Go Renesmee!

Jacob: You're doing great Nessie!

Rosalie: Aw, she's so adorable!

**I'm tired of staying home**

**I'm bored and all alone**

**I'm sick of wasting all my time**

**You don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd**

**You don't know what it's like to be left out**

**And you don't know how it feels**

**To be your own best friend**

**On the outside looking in**

**You don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd**

**You don't know what it's like to be left out**

**And you don't know how it feels**

**To be your own best friend**

**On the outside looking in**

Everyone: WOO!!!! –clapping- WOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Author: Well that was adorable!

Alice: Great job Nessie!

Author: Well, that's the end of Twilight Karaoke! And for the last time…Jasper?

Jasper: Please read and review. No flames. Song used- Outside Looking In by Jordan Pruitt.

Author: Bye! Have a nice life!

Bella: Aw, don't say it like that!

Author: Whatever. Group hug!

-everyone joins in, even Jasper and Jacob.-

Author: Bye!!!


	11. SURPRISE!

Author: You thought I was done? NOPE! As a special, I'm going to have the Twilight characters sing to songs YOU choose! Leave a comment saying who you want to sing and what song! It can be any song, even one you wrote. But you'll have to send me the words if it's an original.

Jasper: WHAT? But I might have to sing some gay song!

Author: Well just hope that the readers like you enough not to humiliate you.

Jasper: PLEASE LOVE ME!

Alice: WHAT??

Jasper: No I didn't mean it like that!

Alice: WHY YOU!

Jasper: Oh shit!

-Alice chases Jasper around with a bat-

Alice: Get your ass back here!

Jasper: SAVE ME!

Author: O.o OKAY THEN! Bye!! Don't forget to leave comments!

Jasper: DON'T TORTURE ME! PLEASE!!

Author: …


	12. Request

Author: Yay! I'm back! And I have a few suggestions from Pinetail Alice Cullen. I'll write the next three songs and update them together. Jacob is going to be singing one of my favorite songs. Thanks For The Memories. But first, Jasper?

Jasper: I still have to do it?

Author: Yes.

Jasper –sigh- AmytheHedgehog STILL does not own the Twilight characters. They STILL belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Author: Thank you, Jazzy.

Alice: Grrr…..

Author:…..moving on! Jacob, start singing!!

**I'm gonna make you bend and break**

**(It sent you to me without wings)**

**Say a prayer but let the good times roll**

**In case God doesn't show**

**(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)**

**And I want these words to make things right**

**But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life**

**Who does he think he is?**

**If that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys**

**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great**

**He tastes like you, only sweeter**

**One night, yeah, one more time**

**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**

**See, he tastes like you**

**Only sweeter**

**Ooooooh**

Bella: Wow, he's good.

Author: WOOHOO! YEAH! GO JACOB!!

Jasper: Um…okay…..

Edward: Whatever.

**Been looking forward to the future**

**But my eyesight is going bad**

**In this crystal ball**

**It's always cloudy except for when you look into the past**

**One night staaaand**

**(One night stand off)**

**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great**

**He tastes like you, only sweeter**

**One night, yeah, one more time**

**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**

**See, he tastes like you**

**Only sweeter**

**Ooooh**

**(They say)**

**I only think in the form of crunching numbers**

**In hotel rooms collection page 6 lovers**

**Get me out of my mind**

**Get you out of those clothes**

**I'm a line away**

**From getting you into the mood**

**Wa-oooooh!**

**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great**

**He tastes like you, only sweeter**

**One night, yeah, one more time**

**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**

**See, he tastes like you**

**Only sweeter**

**One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)**

**Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great (even though they weren't so great)**

**He tastes like you only sweeter**

**One night yeah one more time (one more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories (for the memories)  
Thanks for the memories (for the memories)  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter**

**(Fades)**

Author: WOO!! YAY JAKE!

Jacob: Um..thanks..

Jasper: Yeah, that was pretty good.

Author: Well next time, we're gonna have Bella singing.

Jasper: I know, I know. Please read and review, no flames. Song used- Thanks For The Memories by Fall Out Boy


	13. Request 2

Author: Well, here's the second request of Pinetail Alice Cullen.

Jasper: AmytheHedgehog14 doesn't own the Twilight characters.

Author: Bella is gonna sing Clumsy!!!! And doing the beginning part, Edward. Oh and BTW, I hope that's okay. Because that part has a boy singing, so I thought Edward would be good.

Bella: Why Clumsy?

Author: Why do you think?

Bella: Well -trips- okay you're right.

**Edward: ****She can't help it. The girl can't help it. (Oh Baby)  
She can't help it. The girl can't help it. (Oh Baby)  
She can't help it. The girl can't help it. (Oh Baby)  
She can't help it.**

**Bella: First time that I saw your eyes**

**Boy you looked right through me, mmm mmm**

**Played it cool, but I knew you knew**

**That cupid hit me, mmm mmm**

**You got me trippin' stumblin' flippin' fumblin'**

**All because I'm falling in love**

**You got me slippin' tumblin' sinkin' crumblin'**

**All because I'm falling in love**

**So in love with you**

**Edward: She can't help it. The girl can't help it. (Oh Baby)  
She can't help it. The girl can't help it. (Oh No)  
She can't help it. The girl can't help it. (No How)  
She can't help it**

Author: They're pretty good, but I don't think she's the best for Fergie. The song truly suits her though!

Jasper: Yeah, it makes sense.

Jacob: She _is _really clumsy.

**Can't breathe, when you touch my sleeve  
Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmmm  
Whoa now? Think I'm goin' down  
Friends don'****t know what's with me, mmm mmm  
You got me tripin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'  
Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin' in love  
You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', crumblin'  
Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin' in love  
So in love with you  
Edward: She can't help it. The girl can't help it. (Oh No)  
She can't help it. The girl can't help it. (Oh Please)  
She can't help it. The girl can't help it. (Oh No)  
She can't help it.**

Jasper: She is pretty good.

Alice: Yay Bella!!!!!

**  
****Bella talking: You know this ain't the first time this has happened to me,  
this love sick thing.  
I like serious relationships and uh,  
a girl like me don't stay single for long.  
'Cuz everytime a boyfriend and I break-up, my world is crushed and I'm all alone,  
The love bug comes right back and bites me  
And I'm back  
Edward: She can't help it. The girl can't help it. (In love)  
She can't help it. The girl can't help it. (Oh God)  
She can't help it. The girl can't help it. (I'm back in love)  
Girl can't help it.  
Bella: Whooo hoo hoo  
Edward: She can't help it. The girl can't help it. (I'm back in love, yeah)  
She can't help it. The girl can't help it. (I'm back in love, yeah baby)  
She can't help it. The girl can't help it. (I'm back in love, yeah)  
Bella: You got me tripin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'  
Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin' in love  
You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', crumblin'  
so in love with you  
Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin' in love  
so in love with you  
so in love with you  
so in love with you**

-Bella falls off of stage-

Author: That was awesome!

Bella: -rubbing her head- thanks.

Jacob: Are you alright Bells?

Edward: Stay away from her, dog.

Jacob: Make me, leech.

Edward: Oh, its on!

Author: Well, while Edward and Jacob fight, let's just end this.

Jasper: -over the kicking and shouting- Please read and review. No flames. Song used- Clumsy by Fergie.

Author: Ooh…that looks like it hurt….Oh! Byee!!!!!!!


	14. Request 3

Author: Okay, in just about 20 minutes I got like 7 requests, so I'm going to do the duets last. For now, I'm going to have Edward sing Leave Out All The Rest. Request by Eliza C.

Jasper: AmytheHedgehog14 does not own the Twilight characters.

Author: Okay Edward, go!

**I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared.  
But no one would listen  
Cuz' no one else cared. ****  
After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear.  
What am I leaveing,  
When I am done here?  
So if you're asking me I want you to know...  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reason to be missed.  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, Leave out all the rest. **

Bella: Edward's good.

Alice: Yay Edward!

Author: You say yay to everyone.

Alice: Yeah, so?

Author: ….never mind.

****

Don't be afraid  
Of taking my** beatings  
Of shit behind me.  
I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through.  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you.  
So if you're asking me I want you to know...  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that i've done  
Help me leave behind some reason to be missed.  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, Leave out all the rest.  
Forgetting  
All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well.  
Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself.  
I can't be who you are...  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that i've done  
Help me leave behind some reason to be missed.  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, Leave out all the rest.  
Forgetting  
All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well.  
Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself.  
I can't be who you are.  
I can't be who you are.**

Everyone: -clapping- Woo!

Jacob: humph…whatever.

Author: Aw, Jake. Don't be sad. You were good too!

Jacob: Humph.

Author: Aw. –hugs-

Jacob: -hugs back-

Jasper: Oh, not again….

Author: Hehehehehe

Alice: ……

Jasper: Please R&R no flames. Song used- Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park.

Author: Hehehehehehehehehehehe

Alice: BYE!


	15. Request 4

Author: -still on Jacob- Hehehe….Oh. Hi…

Jasper: It's been hours! Get off him!!

Author: What? Are you jealous?

Jasper: No!

Alice: Grrrrr…..

Author: JOKE!

Jasper: AmytheHedgehog14 does not own the Twilight characters and never will.

Author: Meanie.

Jasper: Whatever.

Author: Okay! Rosalie is going to sing Popular! Request by Mari .

Rosalie: Well that makes sense, because I am.

Author: Oh wow.

**I hate to say it but they play this dance song in every club  
But it's me so I'll show love  
But it's me so show me love  
When I walk into the room people stop and stare  
It's like nobody else is there  
You know it's me not yo****u  
Who said anything about you  
Boys and girls pretend to know me they try so hard  
And I get what I want my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular  
Popular...**

Author: Wow, okay…

Emmett: Well, at least she's hot.

Author: Yes, well, she's not very good.

Bella: But it speaks the truth.

**  
****Most guys I dated got intimidated so now I date up  
If you know what that means they shut up  
If you know what that means just shut up  
'cause I don't wanna give half away  
on a date we don't make out  
if you know what I mean we wake up  
If you know what I mean we break up  
Boys and girls pretend to know me they try so hard  
And I get what I want my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular  
Popular...  
You always wanna be around me  
So you know what it's like  
When the world is at your feet  
And you're VIP tonight  
Either you got it or you don't  
And I'm sorry you won't  
Get there by using me  
Just go on do your own thing  
Boys and girls pretend to know me they try so hard  
And I get what I want my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular  
Popular...**

Emmett: Woo!!!!!!

Everyone else: ……

Rosalie: -gives death glare- CLAP!

Everyone: -claps- WOOOO!!!!

Rosalie: Thank you.

Author: Okay then…Well next time we're gonna have Alice sing.

Jasper: Please R&R no flames song used- Popular by The Veronicas.

Author: Bye!


	16. AN

**Okay, I know you all hate author's notes and probably hate me for posting one, but this is important.**

**I know I haven't updated this story in a very long time, and I still have so many requests to do. I have to admit, I've gotten lazy.**

**But I also need to say, I've completely lost all inspiration to continue this story. I've decided to discontinue it until further notice. **

**I am very sorry for the inconvenience. If anyone wants to take over this story, please tell me and I will send you the chapters that I have written so far (which **_**will **_**take a while.) and let you continue with it. **

**Although, if I do get more than one request to continue with this story from different people, I will have to choose one person. So if you are not chosen, please don't be mad.**

**Again, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**-AkatsukiGrl101**


	17. AN 2

**I got a volunteer to help me complete this story. **

**From now on, this story is going to be carried on by koda . cullen198! (without the spaces)**

**I really owe you for taking this story from me. Thank you.**

**So all new chapters will be posted by her, so please give her as many reviews as you gave me. :] Haha.**

**-AkatsukiGrl101**


End file.
